Single serve beverage brewing is popular among consumers. There are many formats of single serve brewers on the market. These brewers are designed to quickly brew a single cup of coffee or tea. The coffee or tea grounds are sold in prepared, single serving portions.
Reusable devices for single serve brewers, such as devices with metal or steel filters, may not suitable in some situations. For example, when efficiency is required such as in a busy home, in an office environment, or in a waiting-room environment. Reusable devices require cleaning, which may be complicated by the tendency of beverage grounds to cake into the filter openings. Additionally, to accommodate cleaning of reusable devices, the single serve brewer will be required to be placed near a source of water and a sink or drain. Provision of a sink or drain may be impracticable.